


情人节过后总是疲惫的

by SixWine



Category: HAPPYTOON, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWine/pseuds/SixWine
Summary: 互攻预警！！！是一个情人节的补档第一次写车，不足之处希望多多包涵。看肉容易写肉难啊，平时看的车也不多，临时找的文包又没一个互攻，我枯了。后面因为头疼，写不下去了，想睡觉，我尽力了，希望大家看的开心就好！





	情人节过后总是疲惫的

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻预警！！！  
> 是一个情人节的补档  
> 第一次写车，不足之处希望多多包涵。  
> 看肉容易写肉难啊，平时看的车也不多，临时找的文包又没一个互攻，我枯了。  
> 后面因为头疼，写不下去了，想睡觉，我尽力了，希望大家看的开心就好！

小心关了灯爬上床，被伽罗一把揽在怀里，伽罗的体温偏高，小心平日里的热水袋电热毯都通通用不上了。

小心喜欢蜷起腿睡觉，伽罗就从背后抱着他，也蜷起腿紧贴着，低头埋在小心毛绒绒的睡衣里。就这么抱了几分钟，小心终于忍不住开口：“你把我当抱枕吗？”

伽罗笑起来，蹭的小心直痒痒，抬起头在小心耳边小声说：“我还在想你要等多久。”  
不得不说宅博士买的这睡衣的手感真的好，伽罗忍不住多摸了几下，感觉像在撸猫。摸索着拉开连体睡衣下方的拉链，小心在怀里扭动了几下，感受到少年僵硬的脊背，伽罗开始轻轻舔舐他小巧的耳垂。一只手从下方的开口伸进去，把握住一个柔软变坚硬的过程。

“真空？”伽罗在小心耳边低笑，小心把脸埋进被子里，发出一声闷哼，感觉到有硬物贴着自己的尾骨蹭了几下。伽罗用另一只手迅速褪了自己的衣物，随意地扔到地上。

撑起身体让小心翻过身，黑色的短发凌乱地散落，半闭着眼睛避开伽罗直视的目光，脸带着耳朵尖都是红的，像极了夏娃偷尝的那颗诱人的果子。小心不爱喝水，嘴唇总有些干，伽罗舔舔嘴唇，吻了下去。

小心迎上那个吻，并不示弱，舌头探进伽罗的口中去挑弄，只是自己的下半身还被这个男人掌控在手心。

伽罗逐渐起身，压在了小心身上，松开这个深吻，身下的人轻喘着，柔软的嘴唇泛着晶莹的光泽。

伽罗探出半个身子去开床头柜的抽屉，带起一阵冷风，小心见那两颗乳头刚好送到面前，就抬起手揉捏起来，伽罗缩回被子，胸前的刺激让他更加兴奋，而浑身皮肤接触到的都是毛绒睡衣柔软的触感。他打开刚刚拿的润滑液，倒在手上，向后庭探去。

伽罗轻抚着那圈褶皱，又一次吻上小心让他放松，试探了几次，一根中指慢慢挺进，小心有些无法招架这三处一齐的攻势，体内的异物感让他心思全不在这个吻上，手上也停了动作，两个人嘴唇渐渐松开，把心思放在下面。

伽罗轻轻抽动起来，小心下意识地缩紧提臀，又努力让自己放松。伽罗又倒了些润滑液，开始加入食指，在小心耳边的声音带着性感的磁性：“小心，放松点。”

“嗯……”小心轻喘着，微微抬起臀部迎上伽罗的角度。

“别愣着。”伽罗俯身，阴茎落在小心的小腹上摩擦着。

小心伸手去握住，上下套弄着，摩挲已经湿润的顶端，伽罗的动作明显顿了一下。小心惯常冷静沉稳的声音，带着情欲的颤抖：“可以吗？”

“嗯……。”伽罗轻喘着，低下头轻轻啃咬少年的精致锁骨，小心解开睡衣的扣子，露出白皙紧实的胸膛。伽罗一路向下，舌头在挺立着的乳尖上打转，时不时轻咬已经挺立起的乳头，手上动作也没有停，已经加到了三根手指，向下按压做着扩张。

后穴被伽罗的手指塞满的感觉又一次让小心分了神，手上的动作慢了下来，随即感受到是乳尖的疼痛，他“嘶”地抽气，低头对上伽罗的一双水蓝的眸子，却有火在烧。

小心手上加大了力度，伽罗也忍不住往前挺了挺，已经润滑了很久，三根手指可比不上他的直径，虽然立刻就想深入那温暖紧致的蜜穴，但为了小心的舒适，他还需要忍耐。  
尝试着加入第四根手指，却有些困难。  
“你……太紧了。”

小心又红了脸，但这也不是他能决定的，只能努力放松，抬起腰配合伽罗，顺带用力握了一下手里的坚挺表示不满。

“嗯……”伽罗一下子叫出了声，带着悠长的尾音，手中也顺势一用力成功进入。

“啊……疼……伽罗……”小心因为疼痛下意识地一缩，紧紧地吸住伽罗的手指。

“别怕，抱着我，放松一点，我动不了了。”小心羞得脸上越发灼热，环上伽罗的脖子，拉到面前亲吻起来。

一个吻过后，伽罗抽出手指，低沉的声音难以抑制地颤抖着：“可以了吗？”

“嗯……”突然被抽空的后穴开始渴望被什么填满，小心从旁边摸出安全套拆封给伽罗戴上，脱下睡衣蹬到被子外面。

伽罗对着微微张开的后穴挺进，龟头一下子探了进去，虽然有足够的润滑，后面的部分还是有些困难，只能耐着性子慢慢进入。

“啊……嗯……”小心忍着些许的疼痛抬起腰，下方的小口努力吞咽着。伽罗被这逐渐紧紧包裹的感觉弄得发狂，恨不得马上就能在这副身体里冲撞，但他看到小心皱起的眉头，感受到肌肉无意识的抽动，知道小心也在忍耐着。

“小心……小心……”他忍不住一遍遍低声呢喃，有些沙哑的声音裹挟着爱意和情欲。  
这声音也惹得小心意乱情迷，伸手去抚自己硬得发涨的下体。

伽罗终于全部挺进，比刚刚的手指进入更深的深处，全都被小穴柔嫩的内壁紧紧吸住，伽罗屏着呼吸不敢动弹，生怕再弄疼了小心。

再看小心的眼睛已经泛起了水雾，紧紧地咬着下唇，手中不停套弄着自己的性器。

“叫出来，好不好？我想听。”伽罗轻轻吻了吻小心的嘴唇。小心别过头去，先是压抑地小声喘着，第一下忍不住哼出声之后，便逐渐放开了声。

“嗯……啊……伽罗，伽罗……”

伽罗在这颤抖回转的叫声里看着浑身泛起红色的小心，闭起眼睛自慰的模样实在撩人，伽罗喘息着，开始缓缓抽动。小心感受到后庭被缓缓地摩擦，前面不断累积的快感又逐渐在来回抽动的手中达到了顶峰，“伽罗……”白浊的液体尽数射在伽罗的小腹上，又滴落到自己身上。

听着小心高潮时喊出自己的名字，伽罗一下子狠狠地挺进，小心一声闷哼睁开眼，透过泪水有些模糊，去搂伽罗的脖子索吻。伽罗再也忍受不了，开始用力地冲撞起来，惹得小心又发出一阵呻吟。后穴敏感点一次次被摩擦，快感潮水般一阵又一阵地涌来，小心只觉得浑身发软，也不知道自己喊了些什么，下体又硬了起来。

伽罗看着小心在自己的撞击下抖动着，半闭的眼角挂着泪水，嘴里含糊不清地说着什么，觉得真是可爱的很，且不论听不懂，小心在床上说的话倒是比平时要多多了。

 

两人终于都发泄完，抱在一起躺着，伽罗在小心的额头上一吻：“去洗澡啦，我先去放水，你一会来，不许赖床。”

“嗯……”小心不情愿地应着，若不是身上的黏腻感，他真想就这样睡过去。伽罗下床一溜烟跑进浴室，随即传来哗哗的水声。  
“小心，可以来了！”

“好！”小心一狠心掀开被子，一下子清醒过来，房间里虽然开了空调，还是有些凉意的。下床走出几步，小心又回头，拿了东西进浴室。

浴室里氤氲着热气，伽罗已经铺好了防滑垫，小心走到花洒下被伽罗抱着冲洗，小心拨开遮住眼睛的头发，搂住伽罗的腰，闭上眼睛靠在伽罗结实的胸膛上：“我累了，你帮我。”

伽罗只能无奈地往浴花上挤了沐浴露，搓出泡在两人身上擦着，刚刚两个人都出了不少汗。冲洗完毕，伽罗捏了捏小心的屁股：“可以去睡觉了吗？”

小心抬起头，吻住伽罗的嘴唇：“不可以。”然后伸手去探伽罗的后穴，伽罗一个激灵咬住了小心的舌头，小心一声痛呼，手指毫不留情地刺了进去，伽罗也一阵吸气。  
“等等……我去拿润滑液。”伽罗握住小心的手腕。

“我已经拿过来了。”小心抽出手指，去拿刚刚放在伽罗背后架子上的润滑液涂在手上。

“原来你是蓄谋好的。”伽罗笑着，伸手打开龙头往旁边的浴缸里放水。

小心不做声，专注地扩张着伽罗的甬道，伽罗却因为站立着而下意识地收缩，小心很快加到三根手指不停抽动，伽罗伸手环上两人挺立起的阴茎。

“唔，小心，你轻一点。”伽罗皱着眉，小心的手指在他体内横冲直撞，明显有些急躁。

小心用来回应的却是对着G点的一阵猛按，  
伽罗一下子瘫软，巨大的快感让他有些站不住脚。

“啊……嗯啊……小心……”

伽罗扩张起来要比小心轻松得多，没过多久小心就戴上套，让伽罗趴在墙壁上。和伽罗起初的温柔不同，小心一下子就捅进去，精准有力地撞击着敏感点，深深浅浅地运动起来。

冰凉的瓷砖和炽热的身体，长发紧贴在背上，水声混杂着小心一声声性感的低喘，敏感的后穴一次次碰撞，伽罗觉得每一个细响都在浴室的回音里被放大了，他甚至能听见抽插时的润滑液发出“咕叽”的响声。

 

两人后来又在浴缸里做了一次，伽罗把不知是泡得发晕还是过于劳累总之没了精神的小心打横抱起，裹着浴巾走了出去。

看着一片狼藉的床铺，不少地方还湿着，伽罗便抱着小心下了楼，钻进了自己的被窝里。

小心不多时便在柔软的床铺和伽罗温暖的怀抱里沉沉睡去了，月光透过窗帘发出蒙蒙的亮光，伽罗轻轻吻着怀里熟睡的人，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

 

在凯撒、阿卡斯、断刀流还有伽罗的群聊里，四人早先打了赌，这个情人节谁没有性生活谁就请客去旅游一周，包吃豪华大餐包住五星酒店包路费的那种。

2.14.当天晚上：

泡不到妹子不改名的阿卡斯 22:52:35  
伽罗！我们去酒吧勾搭妹子啦！

泡不到妹子不改名的阿卡斯 22:52:41  
三人酒吧合影.JPG

万人迷凯撒 22:52:46  
你等着吧

断刀流不会轻易脱单 22:53:01  
我觉得那个妹子在看我

断刀流不会轻易脱单 22:53:13  
酒吧人群图.JPG

骑士上将现充伽罗 23:03:25  
你们加油吧，我带着巧克力蛋糕去找小心了（笑）

泡不到妹子不改名的阿卡斯 23:22:35  
中指.JPG

2.15.早晨：  
骑士上将现充伽罗 10:14:29  
和小心睡颜合照.JPG

骑士上将现充伽罗 10:14:53  
战况如何？谁请客？

而此时，在酒吧旁边的宾馆里，挂着粉红色帷幔的一张大圆床上，明艳的阳光到访，三个宿醉后醒来发现自己一丝不挂浑身酸痛的男人们围坐在一起，阴沉着脸不知道在想些什么。  
空气，凝固了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受3P的也可以想成三人因为泡不到妹子喝的不省人事然后被偶遇的朋友带到酒店安顿，但是情人节酒店爆满恰巧只剩刚被退房的圆床房，因为互相吐了一身所以好心的朋友还帮他们脱了衣服的故事。我真是个小天才。


End file.
